


After They Met Again

by ChooChooChooZ03



Category: yi tian tu long ji, 倚天屠龙记 | Heavenly Sword and Dragon Slaying Saber (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-04-24 00:42:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19162321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChooChooChooZ03/pseuds/ChooChooChooZ03
Summary: Series of fanfic based on the 2019 HSDS. Set after Wuji found Zhao Min at the grasslands again and followed their journeys afterward as they struggle with forgiveness to rebuild their relationships





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
> This fanfic is purely for fun fanfic writing purposes. No copyright infringement, no monetary gain, and no ill intention intended. All credits to source materials (e.g. characters) / any aspect that might be borrowed from other materials (if any) for this fanfic belong to the respective sources.  
> This is Alternate Universe (AU) that does not strictly follow canon/source materials. Some Out of Characters included as well.
> 
> Hope you enjoy

Almost three summers have passed ever since Zhao Min bid her forever farewell to Zhang Jiaozhu and left central plain forever. 

Zhang Jiaozhu.

That name brought back the memories of their parting that summer day. The day she finally admitted her defeat in her perilous gambles for the Wuji she used to know. She had been betting everything for her Wuji, for him to finally be honest to himself, to let himself be free to chase what he really wanted. But that fateful day has sealed away all her dreams forever. She knew that she had lost. For so long that Zhang Jiaozhu still stood in front of her, she knew she would not find her old Wuji back, and it was time for her to face her reality. That man who was standing in front of her, wearing his white clothes befitting the unbeatable leader of the sect that led the fights against her dynasty, whose long hair neatly rest past his shoulder, was not her Wuji. He was not the young man who wore rough cotton clothes, with his hair up on a simple bun, whose eyes shone when they shared their dreams of the beautiful future travelling the world over the boiling hotpot. She could not find that old Wuji who tickled her foot at the manor.

That man in front of her was Zhang Jiaozhu, the leader who had kept himself entangled in the conflict because of his chosen allegiance to his brothers. Those brothers who had went behind his back and plotted her father's demise. She was not sure if he could ever extricate himself from all the expectations that befell upon him during these power struggles, and she could not care anymore. 

This Zhang Jiaozhu was not her beloved Wuji. 

“I could use all my life to want you, but I could also use all my life to let go of you. I will never bother Zhang Jiaozhu anymore, and I hope Zhang Jiaozhu will not bother me anymore as well” was the last words she uttered to Zhang Jiaozhu before she threw away the wooden hairpin and took her steps away from him. Despite the pained look on his tearful eyes, the eyes that, for a split moment, still reminded her of the old Wuji, she was determined to not spare a look back as she took her steps away from him, and she never looked back. 

With every step she took, she uttered her sincerest prayer for her father and her deepest apologies for him, her brother, and her families. With each step too, her resolutions to leave Zhang Jiaozhu got stronger. She knew she could survive without him, and she would survive without him. She would never pin for Zhang Jiaozhu anymore, could no longer wish for the man she left behind. She now realized that her love was not for Zhang Jiaozhu. 

Never Zhang Jiaozhu.

She had no qualm severing her ties with zhang Jiaozhu but for her beloved Zhang Wuji, if she could ever find him again, she had made an oath to never love anyone else. Until the day her Wuji came back to her, if there was ever that day, she will live her life alone. Even if it takes a lifetime, she will wait for her Wuji to return. Not Zhang Jiaozhu. Never Zhang Jiaozhu.

Three summers have almost passed, and she never wavered on her oath. 

She had prepared herself for a lifetime of loneliness and solitude when she left the city, although it had been a great comfort to find that her brother has joined her when she buried their father besides their mother’s grave. Her tired heart had regained consolation and strength when she knew that her brother could ever forgive her foolishness and even arranged for their loyal vassal, A San and his new family to accompany her through her journey back to their homeland. Their company had given her solace, as she found old bonds that had withstood the years of war and upheaval, old loyalties that reminded her of her old life. Before she met Zhang Wuji. With them beside her, the journey had been smooth and safe, and she slowly regained herself back. 

This is the third summer since she said her goodbye to Zhang Jiaozhu.

She remembered the day she and her company finally reached the grassland. Her beautiful land. She was born and raised in the central plain, but she always loved when her mother told her about the beauty of their grassland. ‘If one day you can step your foot on the beautiful grassland, look around you for the vast greeneries, the clear river, the blue skies’ her mother used to say, with eyes filled with longing. She wondered if looking at those secret longing on her mother’s clear eyes that had unconsciously galvanized this yearning inside her to live her life freely, a dream that she once shared with her Wuji. 

She has lived her life alone simply as Zhao Min in her beautiful grassland. A San and his family have established their new abode nearby, while she chose the most secluded part on the piece of land that belonged to her family. She thanked heaven for her brother. She was no longer Min Min the princess, but her brother still instructed A San to secretly arrange for her to settle in their land. For her brother, she had picked herself up. She took the duties to herd the sheep, taking care of herself, moving on.

But she never forgets her oath to her Wuji. She has kindly and steadfastly rejected many offers for her hand from many in this new place. She could do what she promised she would do, and she did. She treasured new friendships she forged in her new place but she retired to her solitude at nights. She didn’t regret it, she would never regret it. 

Three summers have almost gone. The weather suggested that the third summer would soon be gone as well, but Zhao Min still steadfastly waited for her Wuji to return. Not Zhang Jiaozhu. 

Never Zhang Jiaozhu.

She wore her blue clothes today, her hair adorned with her favourite headpiece. She offered her prayers to heaven for her parents, and for her brother's safe return from the war, like she has always done in these past three summers, before she patiently herded her flock of sheep. It didn't take her long to realize one of the lambs were left behind. So focused was she on her little lamb that she did not notice a man was running toward her. A blue handkerchief in his hand.

“Min min…”

That voice stopped her dead on her track. That voice. The sound of the name that she has long forgotten. But she couldn't turn around, she did not want to turn around. What if that voice belongs to the man whom she has said goodbye to almost three summer ago? What if that voice belong to Zhang Jiaozhu, not her Wuji? 

“Min-min…is that you?”

The sound of him calling her name finally forced her to slowly turn around. She felt the minutes passed by slowly as he started to enter her line of sight. And she finally saw him again, this man, wearing rough cotton clothes with his hair up on simple bun. Her old Wuji. Floods of emotion that she has long guarded washed over her. 

"Why only now you come?"

So many things she wanted to say, so many questions she wanted to ask, but she could only uttered that one question. She has been waiting for this Wuji to return to her for so long and she finally found him. 

Not Zhang Jiazhu, never Zhang Jiaozhu.


	2. Chapter 2

A fortnight had passed ever since Zhang Wuji met his Min-min again. Fourteen ethereal days, yet he still could not believe he had finally found her again.

That fateful day, Zhao Min was tending to her little lamb who had lost its way when Wuji found her. Many words left unsaid, many questions left unasked when he ran toward her. He did not want to think of anything else, could not think of anything else. He only wanted to feel her close to him again, to let him know that she was real. That she was not just a figment of his desperate imagination, a cruel twist of reality that had tortured him in the last three years ever since he heard her farewell. Ever since he watched her back as she walked farther and farther away from him. 

“Min-min..I finally found you again”

That night, they sat on her secluded tent and they talked. They talked about all the hurts and disappointments she endured in that three years she spent by herself. They talked about her secret struggles to regain herself. They talked about her resolution to spend her lifetime a lonely maiden if she never found her Zhang Wuji again. Her temper flared when they talked about his former members’ betrayal that had caused her father’s demise. It hurt him so to see how deep he had hurt her heart. Those tearful eyes, those broken sobs had mercilessly pierced through his heart. But Wuji could not let the topic dropped. He needed to talk this out with her. He needed to clear this out with her. He knew he risked his chance to be back with her, but he knew that his Min-min needed to heal. To let all her pain, her anger, her regrets out on him. On him. He could not be her fortress three years back for he was bound by his duty toward his people, but he could now. He would. Even if he was three years too late, he could not give up. Not now. Not ever. He was willing to shoulder all her bitterness, her hatred, her anger if it could repay all the tears she had shed. All the tears caused by the betrayal of his own members. No, his former sect’s members. He could spend his eternity making it up to her. He would. Even if what she wanted was for him to give up his life. He could. He would.

Although he should thank heaven that she just kicked him out of her tent that night.

He did not give up. He could not give up. He had traveled so long, so far for her. For her forgiveness. For her heart. He could not give up. He would not give up.

Zhao Min walked out of her tent the following dawn to find Wuji sitting on the wooden bench beside her tent, nodding his head off. Sleep had lulled him away from the cold morning. This man. Wearing his rough cotton clothes with his hair up in his now-messy bun. Her old Zhang Wuji. She sighed. She had hurled hurtful words toward him last evening, she had slapped him last night, but he did not fought back. He never fought back. He did not say a word, not even a whisper of self-defense. So she sent him out of her tent. She needed time to think, needed space to bury her anger.

Yet seeing him there, his body slightly trembled from the coldness that pierced through the bones had tugged her heart. She quickly went inside and took a thick fur blanket to cover him. She noticed that he was thinner. His face was more sunken, with dark circles visible underneath his eyes. Her Wuji’s beautiful eyes.

“Min-min..”

The feel of the warm blanket had woken Wuji up. Zhao Min quickly took a step back. “I should have given you blanket last night. I am sorry. It must be very cold..” said Zhao Min as she tried to sound non-chalant. Wuji quickly stood up from the bench. He ignored the stiffness of his back, the numbness in his limbs. He did not care. All he wanted was to treasure her words, her concerns. He smiled earnestly. That smile. Zhao Min thought. Her Zhang Wuji’s smile that she had missed all the time. She quickly turned herself around. “I am going to prepare some breakfast. "You..can wait inside the tent for some warmth. It’s..too cold outside” said Zhao Min again. Her words were simple, but for Wuji, to hear her say these words were like music to his ears. He felt elated.

That cold morning, simple breakfast prepared by Zhao Min was like a feast for Wuji. He kept looking at her face as if it was his last chance. She looked thinner. Her face was pale. Suddenly his mind flew back to that time at the farmer’s hut more than three years ago. To the yesteryear when she would still fight for him, stood by him. Back when he finally realized that his strength to reject her had waned and finally evaporated. She looked so pale back then too, yet she put her brave front to trick him into believing that she had healed. She had told him that her porridge was overcooked and burnt, but he liked it. Just like he had finally admitted that he had irrevocably fallen for the lady who had prepared it so lovingly for him.

‘What have you done these past three years?’ ‘Have you always been in the grassland?’ ‘When did you finally come to your senses and abandon the leader position?’

They started to have simple talks to accompany their breakfast, and Wuji felt his heart was filled with joyful feeling. A sense of happiness that he had long forgotten amid arduous fights against the enemies and the long lonely journey back to her, a wave of emotion that he had yearned to thaw his jaded heart. He finally felt this foreign yet so familiar feeling again, a sensation that was secretly shared by Zhao Min as well.

He would fight for her heart again, even if he needed all his lifetime to bring her back again. He would. He could.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was set after Wuji found her at the grassland, and before they rode the horses at the end of the TV series.
> 
> Hope you enjoy
> 
> Disclaimer can be found at the beginning of the 1st chapter =)

Almost one month had passed ever since Zhang Wuji found Zhao Min again in the grassland.

The past month had not been kind to the two young people who once, in a distant past, held each other closely as they struggled to make peace with their demons. They had to weather storms after storms of emotional turmoil as they faced their old wounds, their old resentments. As she struggled to forgive his past decisions to accept his members’ abhorrent tactic that costed her father’s life, for she knew that he had betrayed himself to come to that decision. As he struggled to find that peace that he had been relentlessly chasing in the past years, for he knew that he would not find solace until he could seek her forgiveness.

There were times when he felt that the invincible wall between him and his love was far too wide, far too high for him to climb. But he persisted. For her happiness, he had buried his own suffering in the deepest abyss inside his heart. For his Min-min, he could endure. He would endure.

For her. All for her.

Hours passed as days and nights came and gone, leaving behind old scars and new memories. Zhao Min sat quietly on her tent, as she had been doing in the last hour. One month. Thirty sunrises. She had passed these days with him, her beloved Wuji nearby, and she knew how battered her Wuji was.

Zhao Min could see the tired eyes looking back at her when they talked about the wars he had fought alongside his former sect’s members. She saw flashes of fear, sorrow, and anger in her Wuji’s eyes that she had never seen before. Emotions that she had never wished to see on her Wuji. 

Her beautiful and kind Wuji.

In those tearful eyes, she saw a disillusioned young man, a disenchanted leader who had to grapple with his members’ betrayals at the expense of his true love’s feelings for the sake of their common goal of winning the battle for their people. He never told her, but he could never hide anything from her. He always smiled in front of her, but he could not deceive her. She knew that he had been hiding his own pain for her. He had forsaken his own peace for her happiness. She knew, and deep inside her heart, she could no longer bear to see him this way.

Today marked the thirtieth day after Wuji had found her in the grassland, and she had made up her mind. She could not waste their precious times wallowing in self-pity anymore. She could not let them traverse these self-destructive paths any longer. It was time for her to find that forgiveness that she once abandoned long time ago. For her to close the sorrowful chapter of her life.

It was time for her to find back the real Zhao Min, that Zhao Min who had been raised to defy the odds. It was time for her to pursue the future with her Wuji. Their future.

“Wuji…”

Her soft voice calling his name brought him back from his reverie, making him spun around so quickly that he almost lost his balance. He could not believe that he would hear that name coming out of her beautiful lips again. He dared not believe.

She beckoned him to come inside the tent, and they sat down. She was facing him, he was looking at her. And for the first time in those long years, she finally smiled. A beautiful smile that had always caught his breath away. Tears once again filled her eyes and fell down her pale cheek like little broken pearls. But this time, he still saw that smile decorating her beautiful face. This time, he could finally see a glimpse of peace on her bright eyes.

And for the first time in those long years, he let all his guards down. He let all his pain washed over him as he cried. He cried for their long-gone pasts, for the years that had slipped away from their hands. He cried for her father, for all her sufferings.

“I am so sorry, Min-min”

He uttered the unbroken litany of apologies as his body was racked by his sobs. Tears had streamed down from Zhao Min’s eyes, as she threw away any traces of lingering hesitation on her mind. She pulled him closer to her, and she hugged him. Her Zhang Wuji. She hugged him protectively, whispering her own mantra of ‘I’m sorry’ to the broken man in her embrace. He pulled her tightly to him, afraid that she would be gone if he loosened up his embrace. He was unable to let go, unwilling to let go. He had long yearned for this miracle, had dreamt of this moment at every darkness fall.

That night, they did not sleep. They could not sleep as they sat in front of the tent. Her on his embrace, his cheek on her head. Treasuring every moment underneath the starry night sky, with the burning fire to keep them warm. They had lost so much throughout the years, had suffered so much for their love, and had waited so long for this moment. For her forgiveness, for his atonement, for their happy ending.

One month and a day had passed ever since Zhang Wuji found Zhao Min on the grassland.

That morning, they adorned the clothes they had worn on that fateful day. Her blue dress, his cotton clothes. And together they rode their horses, dashing through the vast prairie.

Carefree. Untroubled.

At last, they finally found their peace.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by a fan art/drawing where WJ was seen paying his respect to ZM's father tomb (credit to the owner)-- I'm sorry I could not find the link to the fan art anymore =( 
> 
> Another character showed up, and it's another Out of Character (I think?) depiction of this person.
> 
> Disclaimers can be found in chapter 1
> 
> Hope you enjoy =)

Three months had passed ever since Zhang Wuji found Zhao Min in the grasslands.

And two months had elapsed ever since they decided to rebuild their relationships.

There were times when Zhang Wuji could not believe this reality. All that he had ever dreamed of, all that he had ever hoped for. That tiny flicker of strength that kept him going in the midst of his battles and journey to reach her. Everything that he had ever wanted. All had finally came true.

These past two months, he spent his days besides her. Under the morning sun, they herded her flocks of sheep. Her hands in his, his gaze on hers. They had put their pasts to rest, in the place where those sad memories should be. And at every sundown, they talked about their futures, their dreams. After so long, he finally felt peaceful, he finally felt content.

He could finally feel happy again.

Wuji had made a simple bed for him to retire at night. He had planned to build a makeshift tent where he could lie down at night. But, with Zhao Min’s insistence, they managed to put that bed near hers in her tent. And he did not protest. He did not complaint.

No. He definitely had no complaint.

To be with her in the same tent, to see her sleeping face was heaven for Wuji. Many nights he spent gazing at her sleeping face, earning him constant scolding from his Min-min. He chuckled to think that his feisty lady had finally returned. His beloved Min-min.

The morning sunlight had brightened the day as another dawn left them behind. Zhao Min went out of the tent when she saw her Wuji sat solemnly near the stream at the back of the hut. He looked pensive, lost in thoughts. She loved to see his face when he was deep in thought like that, but her curiosity and concern took over. So, as softly as her feet carried her, she went to him and sat beside him.

“What are you thinking about, so serious? It’s not even midday yet. Missing somebody far away from the grassland?”

She just loved to be able to tease her Wuji again. He turned his head sideway to see her. Her beautiful face. A soft smile rose on his lips as he pulled her to his embrace and gently kissed her forehead. He seemed to hesitate for a moment before he dared himself to ask a favour that he had been wanting to ask. A deed that he knew he needed to do.

“Min-min…I would like to pay respect to your father. I want to pour libation wine for him.”

His request caught Zhao Min off guard. She pulled herself away from his embrace, her eyes searching his. They just stared at each other before she finally broke their gazes. As quietly as she came, she stood up. A movement followed by Wuji who was anxiously waiting for her consent. Her rejection. Her response. Anything.

And she nodded. Without doubt, without hesitation, she nodded. Wuji felt a great sense of relief when he saw her small movement. He smiled so widely, so excitedly that Zhao Min could not help smiling herself. Her silly Wuji.

He quickly prepared several foods and wine for offerings, and they went to a secluded place behind her tent where Zhao Min had built tombstones for her parents. It was her constant regret that she could not bring their bodies to the grassland, their motherland. So she built tombstones to honour them.

Zhang Wuji and Zhao Min both kneeled in front of the tombstones. He sent his prayers to her father and mother, offered his deepest and sincerest apologies to her father for what his former members had done. For what his former members had caused.

He made a promise to them with each of the wine he poured and each kowtow he performed earnestly. An oath that he intended to keep until his last dying breath. He would forever be by Min-min’s side, to take care, honour, and protect her. He had hurt her in the past, a regret that he could not change. But he would try his best to make it up to her. He would make it up to her.

And he dared himself to ask for their permission to marry her. To seek for their blessings to ask their daughter if she was willing to spend her future with him. To spend her lifetime together with him. As his wife.

Zhao Min once again noticed how quiet her Wuji was. Gently she tugged at his hand, catching his attention. He smiled, as he held her hand tightly. Their journey back to her hut was quiet. A comfortable silence as they enjoyed each other’s company. No word was said. No thought was shared. Just being together. Walking together. Her hand in his. Their tranquil happiness.

Three months had passed ever since Zhang Wuji found his Zhao Min in the grassland.

And two months had gone ever since they let go of their past miseries.

As the sun rises tomorrow, Zhang Wuji promised to himself, he would ask his Min-min to be his wife. To accompany him for the rest of their life. To live their future together.

He smiled determinedly. He turned around to enter the hut where his Min-min was busy preparing their dinner when the sight of a man in front of the bamboo gate stopped him. He recognized the man from their encounter long time ago at Wudang. Back when he and Zhao Min were still enemies. Back when he had not had any idea what that fluttering sensations in his heart were whenever he saw her after he tickled her foot.

“A-San?”

He instinctively became more alert. A rush of adrenaline went through his veins, a sensation he had not felt in the last two months. His happiest two months. He could feel his Nine Yang inner energy throughout his body. Although he still kept his emotion as he knew that A-San and his family had accompanied Min-min, keeping her safe and protected throughout her journey to the grassland.

“Zhang Wuji! I came here not to fight with you. I came here to have a friendly talk to you!!”

A-San words caught Wuji by surprise.

‘A friendly talk?’

Wuji was dumbfounded. He did not know what to say or how to react as the older man came approaching.

But he had a suspicion that this talk might not be that friendly after all.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's some part of this chapter that is inspired by the last episode of Legend of Zhen Huan (on what happened to Empress Yixiu). I was thinking this bit from Legend of Zhen Huan could fit nicely (in my mind, at least :D) since in real history (please correct me if I am wrong though), Wang Baobao did not have sister named Min-min/Zhao Min/Shao Min as well. So, I took the inspiration and incorporated in this part of my fanfic.
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer can be found in Chapter 1. Additionally, Any aspect that might be borrowed from other materials (if any) for this fanfic belong to the respective sources.
> 
> This is Alternate Universe (AU) that does not strictly follow canon/source materials. Some Out of Characters included as well.
> 
> Hope you enjoy

Three months had passed ever since Zhang Wuji had found Zhao Min in the grassland, and two months had gone by ever since they found their peace. Ever since they abandoned their hurt and disappointment. Ever since he embraced his beloved princess back in his arms again.

Zhang Wuji had made up his mind to ask for his Min-min’s hand when the night left them for another new day. He had dreamed of their future together, and it was time to chase this dream. He had just started walking toward the tent when he heard a distant voice from the front gate. A voice that brought back the memory of an early encounter with Zhao Min years ago at Wudang. The voice of her loyal vassal. A-San.

‘Zhang Wuji! I came here not to fight with you. I came here to have a friendly talk to you!!’

Somehow Wuji doubted that their talk would be as friendly as the older man had claimed, but he cautiously reserved his judgment. At the end of the day, it had been A-San who had accompanied Zhao Min back to the grassland. It was A-San who had kept her safe and sound throughout her journey. A fact that, if Wuji dared to be honest, still embittered him to no end.

“Why don’t you tell junzhu that you would be gone for a bit? I don’t want her to be worried when she cannot find you,”

A-San’s voice suddenly brought back his attention. Wuji hesitated for a moment before turning to the hut to inform his Min-min that he would be back soon. Highly alert, Wuji quietly followed A-San to the back stream where he loved to sit with Min-min.

“Zhang Wuji, what do you think you are doing? You are not welcomed here!”

Wuji’s suspicion was confirmed. Not a pleasant talk indeed.

“What do you plan to do? Playing around with junzhu’s feeling?”

“You have won the war and forced her brother to flee. Destroying her family is not enough for you?”

“Are you here to chase for her forgiveness to make yourself feel good?”

Several times Wuji was trying to retort A-San’s rambling before another barrage of charges was dumped on him. But the last accusation hit him where it hurt the most. It did not help that A-San’s fist had also unpleasantly landed on his jaw, pushing him off balance. A wave of irritation surged within him, prompting him to catch A-San’s fist with his right hand as his former enemy tried to punch him again.

“A-San, I don’t know whether what I said will make you believe me, and I don’t care if you don't. I have hurt her, I will not deny that. I cannot deny that. It’s my sin that I will bring to the grave. I came here for her forgiveness, that’s true. For my consolation, that’s also true. But most importantly, I want her to heal. I need her to heal. At the end of the day, it does not matter if she refuse to forgive me. So long that I can make her let go of all her resentment, that’s enough. I want her to be happy again. I need her to be happy!”

Wuji could feel his own anger rose, but he still held back his attack. He refrained himself from fighting A-San when he felt the other man’s body started to loosen up. He could see flashes of sadness in A-San’s face, a face that he had once looked at with fury some years ago.

Fury that he could no longer find.

Perhaps these past years had washed away his hatred toward the older man and his brothers for what they had done toward his parents and his Wudang uncles. Perhaps the fact that his own vassals had plotted underhanded methods to achieve their goal had made him realized the harsh reality of their battles. Things had not been and could not be ideal in the battlefield, as both sides needed to fight for their causes. No matter what strategies that they were forced to take, no matter how bad they could lose, both sides could not easily admit defeat. And it broke his soul to see the horror that the long battles had brought upon. 

“Do you know how bad you have hurt junzhu? Not only you almost make her lose her head, but you have erased her from history. You have taken away her identity!”

A-San’s voice was breaking as he sat down. The once young and strong soldier suddenly looked so frail and tired. Wuji felt his heart stopped when he heard A-San last sentences. He did not understand.

“Junzhu has not told you, hasn’t she? I should not be surprised. She’s so strong and stubborn even since she was born”

Wuji had sat quietly beside A-San when the older man finally talked. He suddenly remembered that A-San must have seen Zhao Min growing up, being with the family years before she had been born. If only their circumstances were different, he would love to hear many childhood stories of a certain stubborn lady that he had loved so deeply.

“When the emperor…former emperor found out that junzhu had released an important prisoner, the palace was livid. They wanted to punish the whole family, even us the subordinates. All of us. But junzhu was not willing to let anyone take the blame but herself. How could she let her family suffer because of her? She is too noble to let that happen. So the palace has sentenced her to death”

Wuji closed his eyes as that painful memory flooded his mind. She had almost lost her life, but where had he been? Still trying to keep his feeling to her at bay, still foolishly falling deep into Zhiruo’s lies and schemes. He almost forgot about the other man when A-San continued.

“That time, I honestly wished I could help her. Junzhu had been treating my brothers and I really well, respecting us as her senior. Yet, when she was at her most precarious moment, we could not help her. I don’t know whether it’s best to just let her face the punishment or to find a way to save her. Days went by, and the palace was kind enough to let her spend her last days with her family. But times still move forward, and that day finally came. There she was, on the stage, waiting for her execution. She never waver, and I remembered hating you even more, Zhang Wuji. All because of you! If you never came to her life, she would already be a crown princess! She would have married the crown prince and live happier life!”

Against his will, Wuji felt another surge of irritation at the mention of the crown prince. Deep inside his conscience and his mind, he knew, he understood that he did not have the right to be angry, to be jealous. But his heart had decided otherwise.

“When that traitor Ku Tou Tou barged in to save her, for a brief moment, I honestly felt a sense of relief. At the very least, she’s safe. Even the prince and young prince were secretly relieved. How could a father and brother willingly watched their beloved family member got executed like that? But our reliefs were short-lived. The palace was enraged that a promising young princess, daughter of an honorable prince and a formidable war general, someone who has commanded over troops of their soldiers, and someone they had considered a match for the heir had associated herself with their most dangerous enemies. It took a tremendous effort from the prince and young prince to beg for the emperor’s forgiveness. The prince and young prince had to make greater sacrifice to save the whole family this time. The Prince has to personally offer to..to kill his…traitor daughter.”

Wuji could hear that A-San’s voice cracked even more as the man recounted the turmoil that Zhao Min had to endure.

For him. All for him.

Yet, he had failed to protect her during her dark days. He had turned his back when she needed him the most.

“But the palace was not pacified. They wanted to erase every existence of this traitor princess who had let them down so badly. They wanted her to cease from existence forever. So they issued an edict that any mention of her would be deleted from any record in the history. They did not even spare the prince’s family record. You see, from that day, Shao Min Junzhu never existed. Min-min Temur had never been born in the family. Ever since that day, the prince never had any daughter named Min-min Temur, our young Prince never ever had a sister named Min-min Temur. It’s like..she just…she just disappears. No name can be put on her tomb, no family, no identity. Junzhu has always been proud of her family, so this sentence was even worse than a death sentence for her. From the moment that traitor took her away from the execution stage, she had existed merely as a lowly nameless fugitive, the biggest and most vilified traitor of her own country!”

“So the young prince had hatched a desperate plan to fake his sister’s death. They could not save her identity, but at least she would still be alive. That’s the most important for her family. It took a lot of effort for her brother to secretly arrange for her to settle in this piece of land. She could not even put her parents’ names on the tomb she built, lest people will find out her true identity! She might have greeted new friends here, but she could not get too close to others. If they found out about her past accusations, it would be the end for her. She has been living in the shadow with no past she could share!”

Wuji was frozen with shock as A-San continued. He knew she had suffered for him, but he never knew that she had to endure so much more than he had ever known.

For him. All for him.

Silently, Wuji walked back to the hut after his conversation with A-San. His former nemesis had recounted their journey back to the grassland. Their problems had never been about bad persons or enemies threatening their safety along the journey, but her old injuries flaring up. If it had been the former, A-San and his wife could easily tackle the issues due to their high level of martial arts skills. But it had been the latter that drove them frantic with desperation. The residual cold poison from her shoulder’s injury and her other old wounds had flared up amidst her heartbreaks and their tiring journey, but A-San and his wife had no medicinal knowledge or skills. How could they save her if they never knew how to differentiate one medicinal herb from the other? There were times when they could only helplessly watched their young lady suffered, as his wife held on to their lady’s shivering hand, and A-San felt new waves of hatred toward the man who had inflicted all these sufferings on the once bright and promising young princess.

Toward him.

A deep sigh escaped from Wuji’s lips as he inched closer to the hut. Wuji had to admit that he felt a new sense of gratitude toward the older man and his family. For all they had done for her. For all sacrifices they made to give her a more comfortable life. The throbbing pain in his jaw had been forgotten, but the heaviness inside his heart felt suffocating.

‘A-San. I promise you. From now on, I will never leave her alone anymore. She will not be nameless anymore. She will take my surname. Even though I cannot give her old life back and I cannot give her the same luxurious life as she has had before, I will give her all the things I can give her. I promise you that she will not have to live alone anymore, that she will never have to worry about her future any longer. I promise you.’

He had earnestly given A-San his oath, as a man, to protect Min-Min, and he would keep it. Even if it means giving his life away, he would keep his promise. He would protect her.

Her happiness above his. Her needs above his.

Her before him. Always her before him.


	6. Chapter 6- part 1 and 2 (rated mature for part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer can be find in chapter 1.
> 
> Please note that this chapter has two part. Part 1 would be more suitable for teen and up.
> 
> Please kindly note:  
> Part 2 is rated Mature., with depiction of first experience/first intimacy. Some can find it detailed but no intention to be graphic. Please do not proceed if you are not of age set by AO3, or if you are not comfortable with the topic.
> 
> No ill intention whatsoever please, and my apologies for any inaccuracies. This is solely for fun fanfiv writing purposes.
> 
> Italicized part depicted flashback.  
> Hope you enjoy!!

(Part 1--rated teen and up) 

Four months had passed ever since Zhang Wuji had found Zhao Min in the grassland, and three months had gone by ever since they had rebuilt their relationship from the beginning.

  
Just last month, Wuji had finally mustered enough courage to ask for her hand in marriage. He had emboldened himself to ask for her willingness to accompany him for the rest of their life, to face their future together.

He sighed when the memory of his proposal to her came back, as her response had not been what he was hoping for.

  
_The evening after his conversation with A-San, Wuji could not sleep. Restlessly, he had been turning on his make-shift bed, wishing for the morning to come faster while stealing glances at her sleeping face nearby. The new revelations that he had just learned from A-San had burdened his heart. He felt a pang of sadness when he looked at her beautiful face and recalled the tribulations she had to endure. All because she had fallen in love with a rebel like him._

  
_All because of him._

  
_He had wished to ask her to marry him, and what he had learned from A-San had only strengthened this desire that he had been harbouring in these past months. Ever since they had found their ways back to each other._

  
_Ever since he had her back in his arms again._

  
_Wuji nearly jumped out of his bed when he heard her soft movements the following dawn. He could not focus on what he was doing that cloudy morning. His freshly made buns were steamed too long that they almost turned mushy, his porride was left in the stove till all was burnt. It took her stern warning that he sheepishly agreed to abandon his kitchen chore that morning, realizing that his Min-min would be the better choice to prepare their breakfast that day._

  
_"Wuji ya, you are not focused today. I guess...A-San had told you...about my situation?"_

  
_As soon as they were both freshly showered and ready for their simple breakfast, Zhao Min quietly relayed the question that had been bothering her since last night._

  
_"Min-min, why didn't you tell me before?"_

  
_Wuji asked as he studied her face. She looked troubled this morning. Her bright eyes were marred with sadness. Her lips were not smiling as she always did these past few months._

  
_"What's the point, Wuji? It will not change anything..."_

  
_Her eyes were looking at his intently, and he could see a defeated acceptance in those clear eyes. An acceptance of the punishment that had erased her existence._

  
_Before Wuji could find his voice, she had left her seat to stand near the entrance of the hut. Zhao Min had given their situation a lot of thought lately, and she had made her decision. She had been borrowing times to be with him these past few months, but it was time to face the truth. No matter how happy she had been, she could not burden him. Living with a nameless fugitive like her would eventually bring troubles for him._

  
_She could not let that happen. She would not let him bear the brunt._

  
_"Wuji, you better leave the grassland as soon as possible..."_

  
_Her soft voice was like thunder to Wuji. Thunder that came so suddenly on that grey morning, it left him stunned for a minute._

  
_No. He would never leave her anymore._

  
_"What.. What did you just say, Min-min?"_

  
_"I want you to leave the grassland, Wuji. Don't come back again..."_

  
_"Min-min, if I leave, you will be coming with me. Otherwise, no..."_

  
_"Wuji... I am sorry that I never told you about the punishment earlier. I was just selfishly hoping to spend a bit more time with you. But...I cannot be with you, Wuji. Please...Just leave the grassland tomorrow and forget about me..."_

  
_Zhao Min was trying hard to steel herself. She could not cry in front of him. She would not cry. For she knew, it would make it harder for him to leave._

  
_"No...Please, no. Don't make me leave you, Min-min. I have been searching for you for so long. I will not leave you anymore...."_

  
_"But we cannot be together. Think about it, Wuji. At the end of the day, I am still a fugitive, a wanted traitor living in the shadow in this grassland. My brother, A-San and his family had to hide my true identity here. Not only that, I am also an enemy to your people, your new dynasty. If I stay with you, I will only be a burden. There will be the day when this burden will be too heavy or even too dangerous for you, and I cannot stand to see it happen. I don't want to see you suffer because of me anymore, Wuji..."_

  
_Zhao Min desperately blurted out her biggest fears to him. All the worries that she had kept to herself. All the nightmares that she had endured. Her emotional turmoil that hurt Wuji even more._

_Without hesitation, he quickly approached his Min-min and turned her around to face him. His hands firmly gripped her shoulder._

  
_"I don't care even if the world is out to get me. I don't care even if your identity, your name, your past have been erased from existence forever. I don't care even if they labeled me as a fool, a traitor for choosing to be with you. I really don't care. All that I want is to stay beside you. Just you and me..."_

  
_"Marry me, Min-min..."_

  
_His words had caught her by surprise. She quickly pushed his hands away from her shoulder. Her eyes were blazing, as anger and tears appeared on those eyes. A reaction that caught him off-guard._

  
_She did not want his pity proposal.  She could not accept his pity._

  
_"Don't give me your pity, Wuji..."_

  
_As soon as those words flew out of her mouth, she turned around and rushed out of the tent. Without breaking her strides, she jumped on her horse._

  
_She knew she might have been very unreasonable but she needed to calm herself._

  
_"Min-min!! Wait...please wait and hear me out. Min-min!!"_

  
_Wuji quickly went after her. Riding his own horse, he tried to chase her. Heavy rain had started pouring, blurring their lines of sight. Zhao Min had been trained to ride a horse ever since she was old enough to learn kungfu, and she had always been proud of her horse riding skill, but she had underestimated her emotional state that morning. Heavy rains had made it harder for her to see clearly. It only took a moment of losing her focus to mess her control on her horse. Losing the grip of her rein, the speed at which she was riding her horse had thrown her off her saddle. The impact of her landing had knocked her unconscious._

  
_"Min-min!!!"_

  
_Wuji felt his heart stopped when he saw her being flung off her horse. As quickly as he could, he raced his horse toward her unconscious body. Rushing to her side, he quickly check on her before bringing her back to the hut._

  
_As he watched her, Wuji felt his heart ached. He had promised to protect her, yet today, he couldn't stop her from being hurt. He was still blaming himself when she finally stirred._

  
_"What...happen? Wu...Wuji, where are we?"_

  
_"Min-min, thank heaven you're finally awake. Don't worry, we are safely back at the hut. You fell off your horse and have been unconscious for the whole day and night yesterday. How are you feeling?"_

  
_"How could...I fell from a horse? Wait, my horse. Is he alright?"_

  
_"A-San has found the horse and brought him back. Do you feel any pain?"_

  
_Zhao Min winced when she tried to shift her body. Wuji quickly prevent her from moving, afraid that her injuries would get worse._

  
_"Min-min, don't move too much. Your ribs were bruised and you hurt your shoulder too..."_

  
_As he fussed over her, Zhao Min slowly recalled what had prompted her to rush out of the tent yesterday morning. Weakly, she pushed her Wuji away._

  
_"I've made up my mind, Wuji. You will leave the grassland tomorrow..."_

  
_He was about to argue when he saw her pale face scrunched as she tried to turn her back on him. Knowing well that arguing with her now would be fruitless, he decided to let the matter dropped for the time being._

_She was Zhao Min after all._

  
_His stubborn Min-min._

  
_"I want to make sure you really healed before even considering to leave..."_

  
_"I'll be fine in a couple of day, you don't need to wa..."_

  
_"No more arguments. Now let's get you something to eat..."_

  
_He quickly diverted their arguments. No matter what happened, he had not given up his wish to be with her. He would not give up._

 

_Few days had passed. With his caring, she could recuperate and heal the bruises on her shoulder and ribs in a few days. Yet, she was still adamant that he should leave as soon as possible. With a sad smile, she stood besides him in front of her hut one evening._

  
_"Wuji, now that I am healed, you can leave peacefully. Don't worry about me, I can move alright now..."_

  
_Wuji was starting to feel slightly annoyed to hear her stubbornly trying to push him away. All because she was worried about his future, his safety._

  
_All because of him._

  
_And for their future together, he was not ready to give up. She could adamantly try to push him away, he could also stubbornly refused to relent._

  
_For he knew deep inside her, this decision was never what her heart yearned for._

  
_"Min-min, I am sorry if I offended you that morning. I am not very good with words, but I really meant everything that I said to you. I have been wanting to ask for your hand, Min-min."_

  
_"Remember when I asked to visit your parents' tombs? I haven't told you this but that day, I have gathered enough courage to ask for their blessings to marry you..."_

  
_"I know I don't deserve their blessings, after all that my former members have done to your father...after all that I have done to him, to your brother, and to you...but I love you so much, Min-min."_

  
_"I am not a prince, I don't have a lot to my name. I cannot give you the splendors of your old life as a princess, but I promise you that I will take care of you for as long as I live. I will give you all that I can. I want to give you a future filled with peace and stability."_

  
_"But.. Wuji..."_

  
_Before Zhao Min could interject, he had hold her hands firmly, an unspoken request for her to hear him out._

  
_"Even if A-San did not tell me about your situation, I have made up my mind. I want you, I need you, Min-min. Can't you see how deep my feeling toward you?"_

  
_He could see that her defense started crumbling, as tears wellep up in her beautiful eyes._

  
_"Wuji, if you really marry me, how would you tell your families? Your Yin uncle hated me...your Wudang family cannot accept me. Besides, in this grassland, you will have to live a life shrouded with secrecy like this. And even if we ever go to the Central Plain, you will also have to spend your days in seclusion, lest people will find out about this disgraced princess...their loathed enemy. Not to say the members of the six sects, or your former Ming brothers. They all have bad bloods with me. Do you really want that bothersome existence? You deserve so much more, Wuji...."_

  
_"And have you ever considered if we ever have children? They also have to live their life in the shadow, Wuji. How would we tell them about my life without lying to them? They would want to know who their parents are, and I...I am just a lowly traitor to my own country. A fugitive with no name, no identity..."_

  
_Her tears fell down her pale cheek as she laid out the predicaments that Wuji and their future life would have to face should he insist to be with her._

  
_But Wuji did not care about himself._

  
_These past months had been the happiest he had ever felt in a long long time. And all because he had her by his side in this secluded life._

  
_"Min-min...I understand your fear. I can feel your concern for me. But please, don't push me away. My wish to marry you remains unchanged. Even if we have to live a solitary life forever, I can do that. I will do that without a qualm."_

  
_"When we have our children, they will be proud of their mother. For she is the bravest lady that their father has ever met. We can raise them in a place where you can be at peace. There must still be a place underneath this big blue sky that can accept us..."_

  
_"Min-min, remember our dreams that we shared over that hotpot years ago? We can still chase that life. We can spend our lifetime travelling the world. Imagine that life that we both can have together. Don't you want that anymore?"_

  
_Zhao Min quickly covered her ears. Her defense mechanism whenever Wuji blurted some things she did not wish to hear. And now, she did not want to hear such an enchanting future. She could not hear that beautiful life that she, and he, had wished for. A life that used to be their dreams and would now remain her wishful thinking forever._

  
_"Stop it, Wuji. Don't say it anymore..."_

  
_Zhao Min was desperately holding on to her rationale, as she tightly covered her ears. She did not want to hear such a tantalizing future. She could not hear it._

  
_Wuji was almost at his wit's end. He did not know what else to say to convince his stubborn Min-min. He was not sure what else to do._

  
_So, letting his heart overtake his head, he pulled her firmly to his strong embrace. And just like that day at the inn when they were traveling to save his godfather, he kissed her._

  
_He kissed her like it was his only chance. He kissed her like it was the last thing he would do. He kissed her like it was all that he could do to convey his deepest emotion for her._

  
_And he really hoped to convey his deepest feeling to her._

  
_Zhao Min was stunned, she did not know how to react. The feeling of his lips on hers had brought down all her defense. At that moment, she did not know how to let him go anymore. She did not know how to remain strong in front of him any longer._

  
_And they just stayed there, without care if people could see them so closely embracing each other. He hugged her tightly, protectively as she finally let go all the troubles that had burdened her. As she released all the fears that had always lurked behind her smiles and laughter. As she finally allow her heart to lead, to chase what it had always wanted._

  
_A future together with her Wuji._

 

(Part 2 **\--A/N: rated Mature. Please refer to A/N at the beginning of this chapter)**

  
The sound of the thunder that evening had brought back Wuji's attention from his reverie. He smilingly looked at the big 'Shuangshi' symbol in front of him.

It had not been smooth sailing, but after almost a whole month of convincing and allaying her worries, his Min-min finally gave him the biggest gift he could ever ask for. Her willingness to give him her hands, to accompany him throughout the rest of their life together.

  
Her willingness to be his wife.

  
They had paid their respect to heaven and earth earlier today. They had sent their prayers and poured libation wine for their parents. They had also offered a cup of tea to A-San and his wife who had acted as her surrogate family. And now, Wuji was patiently waiting for his bride to finish her shower. His heart was beating wildly and he was smiling widely as he stood quietly in front of the altar.

  
Wuji remembered how mesmerizing his Min-min was, wearing her vibrant red wedding gown that her brother had quietly prepared and put on A-San's hand right before their journey back to grassland. Her hair was bedecked with silk flowers belonging to her mother that her brother had also thoughtfully entrusted in A-San's care.

The young prince knew that he wouldn't be able to witness his sister's happiest day, and he had sincerely hoped that there would ever be the day, so he had prepared what he could for her. As his blessing, his wish that his younger sister would one day find her happiness again. Wuji remembered her tears when A-San and his family presented the gifts from her brother, and he felt a sense of gratitude toward his brother-in-law.

  
"Wuji..."

  
Her soft voice gently called his attention, as he spun around to face her. His wife. Instinctively, he caught his breath when he finally saw her. Her face was flushed, her long hair was loosened, and she was wearing the red outer robe of her wedding dress. A sweet smile decorated her beautiful face, and he almost went down on his knees.

  
This brave lady, this ethereal beauty in front of him was his wife!

  
"Why are you smiling by yourself?"

  
She quietly ask, as he kept on smiling like a fool. He chuckled sheepishly, trying to hide his excitement and embarrassment at the same time. He slowly walked toward his new bride, as his eyes were looking intently at hers.

  
"You are so beautiful, Min-min..."

  
His words were enough to make her face blushed even redder. She was smiling quietly herself when he gently took her hand, leading her to the bed.

  
Their bed.

  
Without hurry, he tucked at her chin and lowered his lips to capture hers in a deep, passionate kiss that sent shivers down her spines. She sighed as she felt a strange sensation rising on her stomach. An indistinguishable noise was heard from her when Wuji broke their kiss, eliciting a soft chuckle from him as he gently pushed her back on the bed. Leisurely, he had released her off her socks and her red wedding robe.

  
"Wuji...can...can we leave the inner garment on? I...I had a lot of scars and they are...they are not pretty..."

  
Her shy remark brought up a mixed feeling inside him. He was quite amused at her innocent suggestions, but his heart was hurt to remember all those scars.

  
Scars that she had sustained to save him. To protect him.

  
Without saying a word, he gently kissed her lips again before his hands reaching out to untangle the knot in front of her inner garment.

  
"Don't be embarrassed, Min-min. Don't be shy in front of me. You don't need to hide your scars from me. I have my own scars too..."

  
She sighed softly and her body shivered as the cold breeze touched her skin. Her eyes were wide with astonishment, and her face was several shades redder when she felt his body against hers, his skin against her.

  
Before she could react, his lips had planted soft kisses on her skin. Kisses that felt like burning fire on her cold skin, and she couldn't help writhing under him. He paid careful attention toward the scar caused by the Yitian sword on her abdomen, and the marks left by Zhiruo's vicious claws on her shoulder.

  
The scar that had saved them in the Snake Island.

The wound that had saved him from his unwanted betrothal.

  
Zhao Min could not think clearly anymore as he continued the onslaught of his hot kisses. She felt a strong sensations that she had never felt before in the spots where he had kissed her.

  
Wuji was burning with his own desire as he drank in her intoxicating flowery scent, her soft moans, her delicate skins. But still he waited. He didn't want to rush their first night together. He just wanted to savour this night, treasure each moments with her. He wanted to give all the pleasures he could give to her.  
He was still holding himself back when he felt her body tensed before she sighed his name.

  
Zhao Min was trying to calm herself from the strange wave of sensation that had just engulfed her and left her breathless. She felt embarrassed, helpless, scared. Confused. Deep inside, she knew her Wuji would not harm her, but no matter what, this was her first time ever. She had never encountered this kind of experience before, never felt this kind of physical contacts before.

  
In the midst of her struggle to regain her senses, her Wuji had kissed her forehead and her lips. His murmurs of adoration for her, his warm breaths on her neck had once again left her breathless with pleasure. So lost was she in his kisses, she did not realize that he had positioned himself in between her pale legs. And she felt the shattering pain in her lower body that brought tears to her cheek when Wuji finally surged forward and brought their body, and soul, together as one for the first time.

His and her first time.

  
Wuji knew that he had hurt her, no matter how gentle he tried to be. He hated knowing that he had caused her so much discomfort. With his inexperience, he tried to do everything he could to make everything easier for her.

  
"Min-min...open your eyes. Please, look at me..."

  
His soft voice was laced with worries as he tried to hold himself still, but she still closed her eyes tightly. Her expression and tears hurt him so. He hated to see her like this. In his attempt to spare her the pain as quickly as he could, he started to move.

Slowly, tenderly.

His eyes were watching her as he controlled his movements as best as he could, hoping that her wince could be gone as soon as possible, wishing that her eyes would finally be looking back at him.

  
It took a while for her to finally overcome the pain, as another wave of unfamiliar feels started to wash over her. And him. Sensations that elicited her moans and his hoarse whispers of her name as they both reached for that alluring, mysterious pleasure together.

Wuji firmly hugged her, preventing her from pushing him away as they calmed themselves and regained their senses of their surroundings. Gently, he kissed her forehead again before sleepiness greeted the newly married couple.

  
But he didn't sleep. He couldn't sleep. The rain outside had intensified, bringing in coldness into the hut. Protectively, he hugged her and covered themselves with the new thick blanket that A-San's wife had made for them.

  
He felt euphoric. He felt elated.

  
Finally, they were one. Finally, she was his and he was hers. Starring at her sleeping face in front of his, he had not stopped thanking heaven for this blessing. From now on, he would live his life with her by his side.

For so long they had waited for this day, and at last, they could begin their future. 

Together. 


End file.
